Part 2
by HarryandHermioneForever
Summary: When is it enough? Part 2.When Hermione finally figures out her feelings for Harry he suddenly starts acting strange towards her..mean...almost evil..can Hermione save him in time? Part 2 of When is it Enough?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. The best author in the world...at least in my opinion. I do own this plot line though.

BEWARE!!! TOTAL HHr pairing!!! Cuz that's the best pairing there is!!!

BEWARE BEWARE BEWARE!!!! There is VERY graphic detail of sexual acts in this story not to mention swear words. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!

Flurobandaid: Thanks a lot for your review it was the first one and it made me the happiest person. I'm holding you to that promise, so I'll be hoping for your review soon.

Lord Kain: Thanks a lot. Hope you enjoy this one too.

Hermione Rae: Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Silvertears44: Thanks for that. I really want this chapter to be really dramatic and trying to get to the main point of the story so hope you like it.

Bade03: thanks for the review, I hope you review this one too. I think it is much better then the first chapter, personally.

A/N: This is the second chapter of WHEN IS IT ENOUGH? IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ THIS CHAPTER I ADVISE YOU GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ CHAPTER ONE FIRST! IT IS CALLED "WHEN IS IT ENOUGH?" CHAPTER ONE...WHEN IT ALL BEGAN. And so after reviewing the first chapter (please do!) you can continue with reading this second chapter called "The First Incident!" And after reading it I would really appreciate it if you would review this chapter to. I need at least one review to continue though, otherwise I will not think anybody is interested and will not continue to write it. Flames are welcome..but be kind...and if you do think the story sux's just please tell my why, and how I could improve it.

And also I still don't know who to pair Ron up with so if someone could help me out with that it would be much appreciated.

Enough rambling though: ON WITH THE STORY!!!

When is it enough???

Chapter Two: The first incident!

Hermione yawned and looked down at her watch. She saw that there was still a half-hour left in her least favorite class, Potions. With Professor Snape.

She looked around to see if anyone else was as bored as her. 'For once in my life I can't concentrate and can't wait for class to end!' She thought smiling to herself.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked beside her.

Hermione looked to her right and her smile turned into a full out grin.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"O.K. What the hell? Is there something wrong with me, or what?"

Hermione just continued grinning.

"Stop that, what the hell! What are you staring at Hermione? That's starting to creep me out!" He laughed nervously.

But she just continued staring at him with this dorkey smile and look on her face. In reality she couldn't even hear him now. She was much to busy wondering what Harry would do if she suddenly leaned over and kissed him. She was really contemplating weather she should do just that when she heard a snigger beside her.

Hermione turned to look at Ron and saw him almost bursting with laughter.

"Having fun?" He smirked.

"POTTER, GRANGER!" Snape yelled making Hermione jump and look up at Snape.

"Would you two mind telling me why you think the potion for curing the possessed is funny!" He glared now directly at Harry.

Hermione looked at Harry and he had a look in his eyes she had never seen before. A look so..different Hermione felt suddenly scared of Harry. 'Scared of Harry Potter, your best friend!' She thought. 'You really are starting to lose it Hermione.'

"It was Hermione Sir! She was looking at me with this really creepy look just grinning it was her fault not mine!" He tried explaining franticly with that weird look still in his eyes.

Hermione was hurt. Harry had never told on her or tried to blame her for anything before. In fact he had said it was his fault if anything, sometimes even if it wasn't. Now here he was with this...almost...evil..smirk on his face telling Snape it was all her fault.

She looked back up at Snape and saw that even he had a somewhat shocked look on his face. Suddenly it turned to anger though!

"FIFTEY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR HARRY POTTER TATTLEING ON HIS BEST FRIEND AND ALSO THE GIRL HE'S IN LOVE WITH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and the whole Potion's class burst into laughter.

Whispers flew around the room and Hermione caught some of them. 'He loves her...' 'Are they going out now or something?' 'The famous Harry Potter in love with a Mudblood ha ha'

Hermione finally after trying to conceal her blush looked at Harry. The weird look that had been in his eyes earlier was gone and was replaced with what looked like sadness as he stared right at her.

She felt a tear come out of her eye and she quickly brushed it away and looked back up at Snape were he continued.

"Because of Hermione and Harry's need to not listen in class and Harry's betrayal!" Snickers were heard "We will be having a pop quiz NOW! On everything I was talking about this lesson!"

"So were writing a test about Harry's love for Hermione?" Seamus asked. And the Potions room burst into a fit of laughs that was so loud Snape had to perform a silencing charm on the room so no one else in the school could be disturbed.

"NO!" Snape snapped. "About the potion!

And with that Snape started handing out tests and glaring at everyone as the room came to an instant quiet and started to write there tests.

Hermione looked over at Ron and saw him frowning over at Harry and then stare at her. He tried to smile at her, but it looked fake, like he was sad about something.

She looked over at Harry again for what seemed like the 5000th time that class and saw him just looking down at his paper, holding his head as if he suddenly had a headache. She frowned and looked down at the paper. She was totally distracted. All she could think about was Harry and why he had just ratted on her. And what this new evil look was in his eyes.

She was so distracted she heard Snape suddenly yell;

"Quills down! Times up!"

Hermione gasped and looked down at her paper which had nothing on it. She quickly tried to read the first question. 'What is your name?' It read. She tried to think quick what was her name...oh right Hermione.' She tried scribbling it down and felt the paper snatched out of her hands. Snape stood looking down at her with an evil glare on his face.

"What's this Mrs.Potter?" More snickers. "Nothing written except for your name, well I think that's a first. Lets see let me mark this now how about a ZERO!" And everyone in the class burst into laughter except for Harry and Ron.

Hermione sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room on her usual chair. She stared at the flames seeing them flicker on the burning log. Event's of her potion class flashing in her mind. She felt a great urge to cry but held it in.

The rest of the Gyriffindor's had already headed down to the Great Hall to get something to eat for lunch. But Hermione wasn't hungry. She was the farthest thing from it.

She heard the portrait door swing open suddenly and she didn't even look up. She just flinched as someone touched her shoulder gently. She smiled a little knowing it was Harry coming to apologize to her and to explain himself. But when she looked up she stared into the concerned eyes of Ron. Her head dropped again.

"Hermione." Ron said softly and he put his hand under her chin and made him look at her. "Hermione, I don't know what Harry's problem is and why he did it but I'm sure there's an explanation." He tried to convince her. 'There better be!' He thought quietly to himself.

She looked at him but didn't say or do anything. Her heart was broken. 'If only I had just told Harry how I felt in the first place. If only I hadn't gotten so close to him. Now what, he just thinks he can push me around and rat me out to our least favorite Professor, Snape. And what did Snape mean that Harry loved her. He didn't. She knew that now. But Snape had been so angry when Harry had "betrayed her" as he put it. He looked almost disappointed and sad!

Hermione continued looking at Ron and he smiled and said "You know it's o.k. to cry Hermione. I would understand."

Hermione shook her head slowly though and just continued thinking about Harry and Ron stared at her worriedly.

'Why can't you just tell her the truth Harry. Why did you have to hurt her like this! If only you would swallow your damn pride or whatever you have for two minutes and just admit not only to her but yourself that you love her!' Ron thought to himself.

With a sudden bang that made Hermione and Ron jump the portrait door swung open and the rest of the Gyrffindors came bustling in.

Harry stepped out from behind a few and looked right at Hermione a look of sadness and regret in his eyes.

Hermione looked up at him and saw that he looked really sorry and started to smile. But suddenly something so unexpected happened that the whole of Gyrffindor stopped to watch.

"HERMIONE! RON! JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING???"

Ron was the first to realize his hand was still lifting Hermione's chin up and Hermione had placed her hand on it to reinsure herself. Ron quickly pulled away and stood up walking over to the other couch in front of the fire.

"It's not like you're dating you know Harry! So why should you care? Is it because you...I don't know...LOVE HER perhaps!" He prodded.

Harry just glared at him and stomped over to Hermione. He stood over top of her waiting until she looked up.

Hermione knew Harry was there. But she didn't want to look up. She had never seen Harry act like this and quit frankly she was scared, no, terrified. She started to shake slightly as she felt his glare on her back. She saw and heard that all of Gryffindor were still standing around quietly, listening. She had no choice, so she slowly looked up to look at Harry.

She was shocked to see that the same evil look in his eyes, she had seen in potions class before was there again, along with what looked a lot like hatred.

"HERMIONE WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL! FIRST YOU STARE AT ME WITH THIS SICK PATHETIC LOOK ON YOUR FACE LIKE YOU LOVE ME! THEN YOU GET THE WHOLE POTIONS CLASS TO LAUGH AT ME BACAUSE THEY THINK THAT I'D GIVE A MUDBLOOD LIKE YOU A CHANCE TO DATE ME! AND THEN YOU GET A ZERO ON YOUR TEST! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT THAT DISTRACTED YOU SO MUCH? HUH! HUH! ANSWER ME!" He screamed in her face.

She was trembling violently now and opened her mouth then closed it again. 'No!' She thought. 'Just tell him the truth obviously he likes you too! Come on!'

"I was thinking about...you! And how I...love you!" She cried nearly in tears now.

Harry stood there looking at her after her confession a million different expressions popping on to his face. First shock, then sadness, then what looked like a loving smile.

Hermione smiled back. 'He did like her in that way!'

Harry kneeled down in front of her and caught her chin in his hand, just as Ron had been doing before and looked at her a sincere and what she thought looked like loving look in his eyes.

He then, with everyone in Gryffindor holding their breaths leaned in closer to Hermione.

She looked into his eyes and saw he completely, honestly wanted to do this and she smiled before closing her eyes and leaning forward too. She felt Harry's lips touch hers with feathery softness and a shock rose between them.

Suddenly though Harry pulled away and that evil look that was so continuously appearing in Harry's eye's was yet again there. She stared at him knowing what was coming, trying to prepare herself. But nothing could compare her for what came next.

"That was a glimpse of what you'll never have. A short thing to tell you that I could NEVER love a mudblood like YOU!" He stated icily.

Hermione looked at him and heard everyone else in Gryffindor gasp. She heard her breath shortning and felt her eyes fill up with tears. And then she ran. She had jumped off the chair and slammed the Gryffindor portrait door open and ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was she needed out. She finally found herself up in the owlery and threw herself in a pile of straw on the ground. Shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

If only Hermione had stayed a little longer she would have saw Harry collapse to the floor as she ran out. Just like he had done after potions class and ratting her out!!!

Hermione stood in the owlery staring out the window. The sky was dark, almost black and it was about to rain. 'Probley a thunder storm too.' She thought. 'Why did Harry act like that? He was sincere I know he was. He wanted to kiss me as badly as I wanted to kiss him. He...loved me. And suddenly he turns...evil. Like, suddenly that look in his eye's appears and he's a totally different person, almost like...'

"Hermione Granger! Funny seeing you here!" Malfoy smirked over at her.

Hermione cringed and slowly turned around looking up at Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked with venom.

"Why you of course!" She full out grinned and lunged at her.

Hermione let out a scream right before he grabbed her and tied a piece a cloth in her mouth. He then picked up a piece a rope that lay on the floor beside her and continued to tie her arms behind her back.

Hermione looked around trying to think of anything that could help her but seeing nothing but Hedwig, Harry's owl fly out of the room.

She felt tears run down her face as Malfoy had finished what he was doing and stare down at her.

"Well it seems to me since you and Harry aren't dating...your all free...and a Virgin! Which makes you mine! Because I LOVE my virgins!" He whispered thickly.

She gagged on the cloth finally realizing exactly what he wanted. To rape her! She let out a muffled cry as she also realized that she was in fact a virgin and Malfoy was going to rip it from her. Harry, like who she had always been holding out for, would never be her first.

"Shh, baby. I'll treat you right. You'll like it!" He laughed in her ear and then he proceeded to unzip her pants.

Hermione now had tears streaming down her face as she looked up at him shaking her head, pleading with him.

But Malfoy just laughed already to far gone to care. She could feel his manhood hard and ready stabbing into her pelvis. She gagged on the cloth again.

Malfoy had finally finished riding her of her pants, well she struggled and sat on her legs to keep her from moving, and put his hand on her chest to stop her from any other sort of struggle. He then put one of his fingers in-between the folds of her Virginia and started to rub her clit furiously. She Sobbed still and tried to struggle against him to no prevail.

He continued his torture waiting for her to cum...but she refused to.

"Fine we'll skip that part and go right to plan two." He laughed and then stuck the same finger into her virginal hole pumping in and out.

Hermione screamed as best she could. Praying for a miracle. Any miracle.

And then it came. She felt Malfoy being lifted off of her and thrown against the wall. She heard a sickening thud as his head hit the wall. And then he laid on the floor not moving.

Hermione curled into a ball then, pulling her legs up to her chin. Still sobbing as loudly as she could threw the cloth in her mouth.

Harry then bent down beside her and slowly and carefully removed the Cloth and rope from her hands. Burn marks and cuts were all over her wrists, and she could feel her Virginia pounding with pain and protest at the intruder that was once there. Harry looked at her with fear in his eyes and she saw tears start to fall from them.

"Oh God. Hermione! Oh, please tell me did he do what I think he did?" He asked reaching out to hold her now.

Hermione shook her head and replied "he tried and he was well on his way until you came in..." And then she threw herself into Harry's arms. Needing him so bad her stomach ached.

Harry let out a slow strangled cry and wrapped his arms around her.

"Never again. Never again. Oh Hermione, please forgive me. I don't know what I was saying before I was just being stupid. Oh please Hermione, I'm so sorry." He said in a rush tears choked his voice.

Hermione looked at him and smiled slightly. "Oh Harry I know you didn't mean it. It was probley a bit of a shock for you, especially since you don't like me in that way.." She sniffed trying to hide her despair.

But Harry looked at her and suddenly looked down and pressed his lips to her, holding her as if for dear life.

She sighed into the kiss and kissed him back. 'Oh, he does like me, he does, he does!' She thought to herself just as she felt Harry's tongue go into her mouth.

She moaned and felt Harry rubbing at her clit because she was still naked. And she let out a cry of happiness as he rubbed even faster and harder. She threw her head back then and he leaned his head down licking gently her Virginia. She moaned even louder before putting a silencing charm on the room. She felt herself climbing to something she had never experienced before and smiled grabbing Harry's head and pushing him down on her. He continued and stuck his tounge into her Virginia hole and prodding in and out. He then replaced it with two of his fingers and she cried out in pain.

He quickly pulled out and came back up to her.

"Mione are you alright?"

She simply nodded and replied; "It just hurts a little you know..."

He smiled reassuringly and replied; "want me to stop?"

Hermione started to ponder this. 'He has been being a jerk lately what if he's just going to use me. But then again what if Malfoy corners me again one day and gets to be my first instead of Harry. This might be the only chance we get...but should I forgive him? Do I love him that much? Does he love me that much?

Finally she looked back up at Harry and replied...

Well That's the end of that chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's gonna get really good now. Just wait. So please at least one person review to tell me if I should continue or not. PLEASE!!! And I still need to know who to set Ron up with.

Thanks again and see you all next time.


End file.
